The List
by brosenthal
Summary: Brian Rosenthal is dating Cassie Rodetski. Their relationship takes a sudden turn when Cassie finds a list belonging to Brian.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a list.

Cassie had been searching through her boyfriend's somewhat large stack of schoolbooks and papers when she found it. It didn't particularly stand out to her at first, she simply grabbed the red notebook labeled _Theatre History II _and opened to the first page. Expecting to find notes scrawled across the lined paper, she found something that made her jaw drop in surprise. This was no ordinary list. She bit her lip as her eyes traveled down the page, her eyes growing wider as the numbers increased.

This was so unlike Brian, to have a list like this in his possession. She swallowed and glanced at the slightly ajar door, knowing instantly she wasn't supposed to see this. Looking back down, she read over the list again.

_1.) Bondage_

_2.) Oral in a car_

_3.) Roleplay_

_4.) Spanking_

_5.) Sex in public_

_6.) Shower sex_

_7.) Hand-job in a movie theatre_

_8.) Cowgirl_

_9.) Recorded_

_10.) Toys_

Cassie was chewing on her lip incessantly and nearly jumped a mile when she heard Brian in the doorway, "What's that, babe?"

Cassie's face turned bright red as her boyfriend of 3 years entered the room. She cleared her throat nervously, "Well, um, I came in here to find the notes from last Friday... and I found this by mistake."

She held up the red notebook, studying Brian as the current situation settled into an uncomfortable silence.

"Y-you weren't supposed to see that," Brian whispered, eyeing the notebook in his girlfriend's hand, "I'm sorry if this changes how you see me at all. I know it's not exactly... normal to have something like that. Can we just forget this ever happened?"

Cassie made eye-contact with the dark-haired boy in front of her, "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to, um, expand our relationship? Brian, I feel like I know you better than anyone else in the world. This relationship means everything to me, and we agreed to tell each other everything. You know every single thing about me, babe, and I want to know everything about you. I love you and if this is what you want, I can do that."

Brian stared at her momentarily before choking out a strangled, "What? You mean, you're not mad at me? You're not disgusted with me?"

Cassie smiled, taking a few steps towards the doorway and placing her hands on the back of Brian's neck, absentmindedly running her fingers through the short strands of soft hair that ended there, "I love you and I will do anything for you; we're there, we've reached that point. Besides, there's no harm in trying new things."

Brian bit his lip, swallowing hard as Cassie began kissing along his jawline and down to his neck. She grinned against his skin and whispered, "How about we start with number one? Do you, um, have anything?"

Brian spoke slowly, trying to make sure he heard her right, "You want to do this right now?"

Giggling, Cassie pulled him towards his bed, "It definitely beats studying."

Brian's breath hitched in his throat momentarily as he felt Cassie's hand slide over the growing bulge in his jeans and inhaled sharply as she whispered in his ear, "You have to promise me something, Brian. Promise me you'll _make_ me do these things. I want to be commanded, I want to be entirely under your control. I want you to degrade me."

Brian tried to breathe normally but it was getting quite difficult considering he had never been so turned on in his life, "I p-promise," he stuttered.

"You never answered my question..." Cassie mumbled in between kisses placed on Brian's lips, her hand beginning to unbutton and unzip Brian's pants.

"In the closet, top shelf," he replied, shutting his eyes as her fingers brushed against the thin layer of cotton separating their bare skin. He groaned in frustration as their bodies lost contact, Cassie walking over to the closet and Brian lay hastily in his bed, removing his pants as he got comfortable and she returned moments later, shoebox in hand. Brian sat up as she placed it on the bed, watching his girlfriend as she studied the contents and bit her lip. He reached into the box, removing a few items before placing the box on the floor.

"Lie down, baby," he commanded, his voice going soft. He straddled her waist and looked into her eyes before whispering, "If you ever need me to stop, just tell me, okay?"

Cassie nodded and smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He took her wrists gingerly and brought them up to the barred headboard, looping a pair of handcuffs around one of the pegs and snapping the loop across each wrist. Next, he took a silk scarf and held it up to her, "Is this okay?"

Cassie nodded tentatively and shut her eyes so that Brian could blindfold her. He began kissing down her neck, enjoying the way she squirmed against her moaned softly, unaware of his actions as he pulled his shirt over his head. He resumed kissing and nipping at her neck, his hands making quick work of unbuttoning her shirt. He then kissed along her stomach and started sucking at her left hipbone in an attempt to leave a mark. He traveled back up, kissing her lips. The two began furiously battling for dominance as Brian's fingers rubbed circles along Cassie's thigh, inching closer and closer towards her lacy panties. He pulled down her skirt and she kicked it off, anxious of what he was going to do next. Suddenly, Cassie felt that he was no longer hovering above her, but felt him place soft kisses along her inner thigh. She moaned lightly and squirmed against the cuffs as his teeth grazed the top of her panties.

"Brian," she whimpered, "I need you."

He smirked against her skin, taking the lacy fabric in between his teeth and lifted the lingerie from her body, pulling it down. Slowly, his tongue traced circles around her clit causing Cassie to tug on the cold metal around her wrists. She let out a loud moan as his tongue dipped lower and she writhed against her restraints."Brian," she panted, squirming, "you're such a fucking tease."

As if to prove her point, Cassie felt him avoid her dripping folds entirely and begin placing soft kisses up her stomach to her mouth. He nibbled gently on her lower lip, and slowly pressed their hips together. He sucked her lip in between his teeth as her hips bucked, eager to press closer to the tent in his boxer-briefs. He kissed up her jaw to her ear and whispered, "You might want to shut that pretty little mouth of yours or I'll have to gag you."

A deep moan escaped from Cassie's throat as she felt the mattress shift before his bare cock was resting on her thigh, pulsating and hard as a rock.

"Do you want to suck my cock, baby?" Brian asked, a noise that sounded like a growl emitting through his lips as the tip of his manhood brushed against her entrance briefly.

"God, Brian," Cassie squirmed, "just fuck me already."

"I thought we agreed you would do as I say, Cassie." Brian's cock twitched as he viewed his girlfriend in all her glory, writhing against the metal cuffs.

"Baby, please let me suck your cock," Cassie moaned as he rubbed against her entrance once more.

"That's much better," Brian whispered, his voice husky, as he made his way up and straddled his girlfriend's face, "are you ready for this, baby?"

She opened her mouth willingly, allowing Brian to slide his cock in between her waiting lips. He moaned loudly, sliding his cock deep into her throat until her lips touched his balls. She gagged slightly but made no obvious complaint, allowing him to pull out and slowly fuck her mouth. Thrusting in and out of her, he groaned lowly. He couldn't take it anymore. He hurriedly pulled out of her mouth and positioned himself at her pussy. He eased the tip in gingerly, letting his head fall back as his cock became entirely enveloped into her hot, leaking vagina.

"Baby, oh God, you're so tight," Brian moaned, enjoying the way she thrashed underneath his weight, her arms tugging against the started out moving slow, rolling his hips forward as he slid inside of her dripping pussy. Cassie moaned loudly as he began thrusting faster into her, his cock rubbing against her clit. Brian pulled out of her completely before whispering in her ear, "I'm so hard for you, Cas."

Cassie shook with pleasure as Brian slammed back into her, his thrusts becoming rough. She let out a string of breathy little moans as he grinded his cock into her, driving her crazy. He repositioned himself above her, pounding into her so that his cock brushed against her clit every time he moved. He felt her walls clench around his leaking cock as she came, screaming his name and spasming against the handcuffs. He soon followed, shooting his load into her and pulling out. He shakily unlocked her restraints and held her close.

"Holy shit, Bri," Cassie breathed, her chest heaving, "that was so fucking incredible."The pair fell asleep entangled in each other's arms, exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie smiled to herself as her boyfriend sang along to the radio, even though she didn't recognize the song; she just liked Brian's voice and the smile that graced his features every time he sang. She watched the way he absentmindedly licked his lips before he started another verse, causing her to smile wider. She loved noticing new things about him, like the freckle behind his left ear or the way his eyebrows rose when he yawned; it was like every little thing she discovered about him made her fall even more in love. As she studied his features, she couldn't help but sigh happily. Even though his mesmerizing brown eyes were hidden behind yellow sunglasses, the rest of his face was highlighted with the sunlight. His skin was a bit more tan than usual and the sun seemed to make the ends of his dark locks glow as his hair was ruffled lightly by the wind. They were nearing on four years of being together and he still gave her butterflies.

She thought back to the night before and blushed, biting her lip. Brian looked over at his girlfriend, smiling softly when he noticed the light blush on her cheeks and ears, "What are you thinking about, babe?" he asked, his gaze returning momentarily to the road.

"I was thinking about breakfast this morning with Joey..."

Brian laughed, "Hey, that was your own fault! If you hadn't been so loud last night he wouldn't have announced that I 'fucked you into the mattress' in the middle of Denny's."

Cassie blushed furiously, "It's entirely your fault! If you weren't such a tease, that wouldn't have happened."

Brian laughed, "I can't help it if I'm spectacular in bed, Cas."

Cassie giggled, "Oh, shut up!"

Suddenly, Cassie had an idea. She casually moved her hand to rest on Brian's knee as he drove, before slowly inching upward and his eyes widened as she began palming him through his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked thrown off-guard, swallowing hard as he tried to focus on the road. Smirking, Cassie replied nonchalantly, "Number two," as she unzipped his jeans.

Brian shivered involuntarily as she lightly traced the outline of his dick with her fingertips. He inhaled sharply when Cassie leaned down and traced the outline through the thin material again, but this time with her tongue.

"God, Cas..." Brian muttered, clenching his jaw in attempt to regain his composure. She was now stroking him through the soft material of his boxer-briefs, which were quickly tenting, and she pulled out his dick. Brian moaned appreciatively as Cassie's tongue licked up his shaft, her lips wrapping around the head. Her tongue circled the slit, ghosting over it once before she went down on him further. Wrapping her hand around the base, she pumped as she sucked, humming happily as she heard the whimpers coming from her boyfriend's mouth. She glanced up, nearly coming at the look on Brian's face. His bottom lip was captured in between his teeth as he struggled to keep his eyes open and on the road.

She reluctantly removed his cock from her mouth, smirking, "You okay, babe?"

His cock twitched and Brian growled in frustration, "Baby, please don't stop."

Cassie giggled before capturing his leaking member in her mouth once more, her tongue swirling around him. Her lips slid down Brian's shaft until the tip of his cock entered her throat. Cassie swallowed, causing Brian to thrust forward and let out a loud moan, "Oh God, Cassie."

Cassie moaned around him and sucked, enjoying the way Brian bucked helplessly into her mouth. She could tell he was close by the way one hand was on her head, fingers entangled in her hair, pushing her lips further down his cock. She took as much as she could into her mouth and swallowed, causing Brian to let out one last strangled moan and release his load in her mouth. Swallowing, Cassie sucked on the head, allowing Brian to ride out his orgasm.

She sat up and looked at him, smirking at the look on his face as he desperately tried to keep the wheel steady.

"Why did we never do this before?" he asked her, pulling her in close for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie was laying in bed, her English Lit book propped against her knees as she read. It had been nearly two weeks since she or Brian had even mentioned the list, and the lack of physical contact was driving her crazy. Due to the fact that she and Brian weren't the only two people living in the house, Cassie had refused to continue with the list until they were alone. Cassie wasn't particularly fond of the idea that Joey Richter could hear everything that went down in the room she and Brian shared, resulting in a lack of sex for nearly three weeks. Needless to say, both Cassie and Brian (especially Brian) were beyond sexually frustrated.

Cassie heard a light knock at the door, causing her to jump slightly and break concentration on her studies. Brian entered the room, carrying a black duffel bag.

"Hello, gorgeous," he greeted her, walking over to the bed and giving her a quick peck on the lips. Cassie smiled, grabbing his shirt to pull him closer and kiss him again. Brian pushed Cassie's book aside and straddled her waist, kissing her deeply and resting his hand on her lower back. Cassie arched into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her.

Reluctantly, Brian broke the kiss, "Baby, I have some good news."

Pouting, Cassie tried to pull him closer again but Brian just shook his head and chuckled, "I think you'll be very happy about this."

Cassie huffed, crossing her arms, "What is it?"

"Well," Brian whispered, placing a soft kiss on Cassie's lips, "We have the house to ourselves tonight. Joey is gonna be in Chicago for the rest of the week."

Cassie pulled Brian closer again and kissed him, moaning into his mouth softly, "God, I didn't know how much longer I could take," she whispered breathlessly, attacking his lips hungrily.

Brian broke away again and pulled the duffel bag he had thrown aside in to his lap, fiddling with the zipper nervously. Looking into his girlfriend's eyes, he unzipped the bag, "I thought we'd continue the list tonight, if that's okay with you."

Cassie nodded eagerly, "What's next?"

Brian blushed lightly, pulling out a maroon and gold tie from the bag, "Roleplay."

As Brian handed her a stack of clothes, she quickly understood the scenario. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door, changing into the outfit quickly. She removed her bra and panties entirely and bit her lip, scrutinizing her appearance in the mirror before opening the door and walking over to the bed. Brian looked at her greedily, capturing her in a deep kiss and placing his hand on her waist. Pulling away, he gazed into her eyes, "You must refer to me as 'Professor' tonight, okay?"

Cassie nodded, already seeing the appeal behind the idea; it had her incredibly turned on. Brian captured her lips in a kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip before using the hand on her waist to pull her closer. Brian slid his tongue into her mouth and Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. As their tongues caressed, Brian picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Brian laid her gently on the bed and settled beside her, his hand resting lightly on her thigh, which was wrapped around him in order to pull him closer. Cassie began stroking Brian through his pants, causing him to bite her bottom lip and tug. She continued her actions, enjoying how he got progressively harder. Brian moaned softly in her ear and growled, "You've been a bad girl, Cassie."

She whimpered as his hand moved to the hemline of her skirt, playing with the material and ghosting his fingers underneath every so often.

"Do you know what I do to bad students?" Brian asked huskily, his other hand moving to her breast and began teasing the nipple through her shirt. Cassie let out a breathy moan and shook her head, thrusting her hips towards Brian as he nipped and sucked at her neck.

Brian smirked against her skin, "Bad students need to be punished. Do you know what you did to deserve punishment?"

Again, Cassie shook her head, biting her lip as Brian languidly loosened her tie and unbuttoned her shirt before removing both articles.

"For weeks, you refused to let me fuck you. And you made it so hard, deliberately walking around in those tiny fucking skirts... bending over. I've wanted to fuck you so bad, Cassie. You make me so hard just thinking about thrusting my cock into that tight little pussy of yours."

Cassie let out a deep moan, "Fuck me, Brian."

"What did I tell you to call me?" Brian snapped, twisting her nipple. Cassie let out a rough moan, "F-fuck me, Professor."

Brian shook his head and sat up, "No. You're going to have to suffer like I did. Lay across my lap, baby."

Cassie obeyed, laying across Brian's lap, her ass sticking up in the air slightly.

"Bad girls get spankings," Brian said roughly. He pushed up her skirt and let out a throaty moan, seeing as she was wearing nothing underneath.

"My, you are a bad girl..." he whispered, and she felt his hand caress her ass. For a moment, there was no contact as she waited for the impact she was expecting then a red hot sting flared across her backside. A garbled moan left her throat; the pain was intense, but there was something riding the edge of the pain, something good. Again, Brian brought down his hand without warning. The smack made her suck in her breath sharply and it left a slight red mark on her cheek. Cassie's hips shifted forward without her control as another smack was delivered to her ass. The burning was still intense, but that pleasant edge that had come with the first two was even stronger, and Cassie could barely contain an accompanying moan.

Brian continued, causing Cassie to clench her muscles, trying to relieve some of the pressure to no avail. His hand administered another hard smack and this time her moan was loud, her hips pushed backwards in an attempt to make contact with his hand. He refrained, and she whined in protest. There was no movement, no spanking for a full minute. A fifth smack was administered across both cheeks, causing Cassie to moan loudly. The contact was unexpected, and she was so lost in the feel of his skin on hers and the delicious tingling hum of her body that the pain felt better than ever.

"P-professor," Cassie whimpered, "I'm so wet..."

Brian's hand cupped her ass before traveling downward to between her legs, causing Brian to let out a guttural moan as he felt how turned on she was.

Brian removed himself from underneath her and loosened his own tie and unbuttoned his shirt before flipping her over and shifting to hover above her. He captured her lips in a kiss, his hand cupping her breast. Cassie's hands moved downward, unbuttoning and pushing down Brian's pants hastily.

Brian kissed down her neck, sucking lightly on her collarbone before capturing a nipple between his teeth. His thumb teased her right breast while his tongue flicked across the sensitive nub on the left, causing Cassie to arch into him and scratch her fingernails down Brian's bare back.

Brian resumed kissing her lips, his tongue massaging hers slowly as Cassie pushed down his boxers which allowed Brian to kick both his underwear and pants to the foot of the bed. Cassie tenderly took Brian's stiff, leaking cock into her hands and pumped slowly. Her thumb ran over the slit and she spread the pre-cum down his cock, gingerly cupping his balls as she whispered, "Fuck me, professor."

Wasting no time at all, Brian replaced her hands with his own and pushed into her tight, moist entrance. Cassie let out a loud moan as her tight walls enclosed around Brian's pulsating cock. Brian set a rhythm and Cassie was eager to meet his thrusts, wrapping her legs around him. The small moans escaping her mouth were quiet but he was sure they were filled with his name and it just turned him on more, quickening his pace. Brian leaned down and captured his girlfriend in a kiss, that soon deepened with tongues seeking the other out and then lapsing back into gentle, soft kisses. His thrusts became quicker and she moaned out loud when his finger flicked against her clit. She wrapped her legs even tighter around him and rolled her body, clenching her muscles around him and feeling him touch her was driving her _crazy_.

"Baby, I'm gonna make you come so hard," Brian whispered in her ear, grinding his cock into her. Cassie screamed out as Brian pounded into her pressing his thumb against her swollen clit, causing her walls to clench around him as she came hard. Brian continued thrusting into her until he came a few moments later, pulling out and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I love you so much, baby."

Smiling up at her boyfriend, Cassie replied, "I think I learned my lesson, Professor. And I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Brian surprised Cassie after class by bringing her lunch. They laughed and cuddled as she ate, sitting on the edge of the stage, the only two people remaining in Studio B.

"Where are we in the list?" Cassie asked, taking the last bite of her burrito. Brian smirked at her, "Well, we kind of crossed both three and four of the list last night, so next is sex in public..."

Cassie smirked at her boyfriend before kissing him softly and whispering, "There's no time like the present."

Brian nearly choked as Cassie straddled his waist, "C-Cassie... we can't. Do you know what would happen if we got caught? We'd get expelled!"

Ignoring his words, Cassie continued to kiss along Brian's jaw and grinding her hips down teasingly. Brian groaned in response, reluctantly pulling away from the kiss.

"Baby, this isn't a good id-" his words were cut short by a firm kiss placed on his mouth and Cassie rubbing him through his jeans. She broke away, lust clouding her eyes as she suggested breathlessly, "We can go in one of the dressing rooms."

Brian nodded and stood, helping her up before capturing her lips in another kiss, his tongue prodding her mouth open. The two kissed furiously as they stumbled along, Cassie's hands fumbling with the button of Brian's jeans. They reached the nearest room and Brian shut and locked the door, attacking her mouth once more. Cassie finally unclasped the button and pushed down his pants so Brian could kick them off.

"We have to be quiet," Cassie whispered, her hand stroking his hardening cock. Brian kissed Cassie fully on the mouth, so passionately it made her toes curl. Tentative hands traveled along her stomach as she kissed him back just as fervently as air and saliva were exchanged. Brian ran his hands through her hair, pulling her as close to him as possible. She breathed him in and kissed his jaw, then down his neck slowly. Because of this list, she was falling in love with him all over again in ways she had never before imagined. Brian kissed her lips once more and looked down at her, blown away.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked quietly. Cassie buried her face into his neck and wrapped her arms around him, "Brian... I love you so much."

The couple stayed there, silent for a while, just enjoying the feeling of being held before Brian placed a soft kiss on Cassie's lips. Their kiss deepend as Brian's hand traveled teasingly along her back, slipping beneath her form-fitting shirt before pulling it over her head. He lifted Cassie up and pressed her against the door, groping her ass and kissing fervently down her neck.

"I want you to fuck me on the table," Cassie whispered huskily as Brian unclasped her bra, his tongue tracing her nipple and making her throw her head back, moaning. The two stumbled further into the room, Brian setting Cassie gently down onto the table. Hastily, he pushed his briefs to the floor and moaned when Cassie began to run her small hand along his shaft.

"I want you so badly, Brian..." she whispered, before kissing him passionately and guiding his hand to her breast.

Brian pulled her closer and kissed her again and again, over and over. He kissed her slowly and made sure that it was something he would always remember, how much love he felt for her in that moment. He wanted to make sure it was something she would always remember too. Cassie clung to him and thrust her hips forwards harshly, running her fingers through his hair as he pushed down the skirt and lacy panties that adorned her waist.

"Brian..." she moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him, his bare cock rubbing against her. She reluctantly broke away from him and laid back, his hands on her hips as he gradually pushed into her, thrusting slowly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let out a low moan, "Faster..."

His thrusts became fierce and sloppy, grinding his cock into her roughly. Cassie was letting out fast, breathy whimpers as he leaned down to suck at her breast, his manhood deep inside of her. She clenched around him and moaned as his tongue flicked at her nipple, her back arching into him and her legs pulling him closer. His thrusts progressively became faster and rougher, causing Cassie to scream his name each time his cock plunged into her. Brian muffled her wails of pleasure with his lips, resting one hand on her hip and entangling the other in her hair.

"Cassie, baby girl, I'm so fucking close," Brian moaned quietly into her mouth, tightening his grip on her waist as he thrusted. He thrusted once more and Cassie came around him, screaming, sending him over the edge. They both rode out their orgasms, Cassie burying her head in her boyfriend's neck.

"I love you," Brian whispered as he placed a soft kiss on Cassie's forehead, pulling out. The pair quickly got dressed and made poor attempts at fixing disheveled hair, exchanging light kisses as they did so.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world," Cassie murmured as she nuzzled her head into Brian's chest, his muscular arms wrapping around her. Brian placed a kiss on the top of her head, "You mean everything to me, Cas."


End file.
